this_fat_of_minefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rzucasz nieprzytomną Apaczkę do rynsztoku, gdyż tam będzie bezpieczna
Rzucasz siostrę do rynsztoku, nie odzyskała jeszcze przytomności, jednak i tak rzewnie się z nią żegnasz, gdyż nie wiesz kiedy zobaczysz ją następnym razem. Po pełnym emocji rozstaniu ruszasz w stronę Wysokiej Bramy. Czeka tam na ciebie Kociński, który musiał się podkurować przed dalszą podróżą, zaszywając się w ruinie wykopanej przez Grzybowicza w samym centrum miasta. Kiedy docierasz na miejsce, znajdujesz go obłożonego kapustą, z raną na głowie pokrytą krążkami cebuli, papką ze szpinaku i niskojakościowego ananasa z puszki, a zranioną nogę wsadził w słój obrzydliwego rahatłukum. Zdziwiłeś się, bo twoją ranę zaczopował znalezioną brudną białą szmatą z koziej sierści noszącą ślady szarpania i rozrywania, której fragmenty walały się po całej starówce. Na Tłustość Grubisa, jakim cudem ta sparszywiała mieszanka cię nie zabiła?! - ''pytasz przerażony ''Oj Grubasie, jeszcze wiele musisz się nauczyć i doświadczyć, choć jedno jest pewne, w obecnym stanie ciebie by zabiła. A teraz ruszajmy! Na Betonową! - ''wydał polecenie Kociński Jak się okazało, Betonowa była tylko przystankiem w podróży, i to niedosłownie, bo nie pojechaliście autobusem, gdyż tam kursowały wyłącznie tramwaje, a każdy wie, że tymi nie warto jeździć. Ruszyliście tam pieszo. Mieściła się tam tajna skrytka ukryta w betonie, który niczym nowotwór rozrastał się z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej, zajmując coraz większe połacie zieleni i według wielu opinii, Betonowa była miejscem wyjścia tej zarazy na resztę miasta. W skrytce znajdował się dorodny kawałek boczku, jakieś starożytne zwoje, proca, którą wręczył ci Kociński dopóki nie uzyskasz pożądnych zdolności bojowych oraz wielka mapa - zdążyłeś przeczytać ''Grubi... ''zanim spostrzegł to twój towarzysz i zatrzasnął drzwiczki, zostawiając mapę w środku. Opuściliście miasto i skierowaliście się na bezludne polany, z dala od wzroku postronnych ludzi. Wtedy to Kociński kazał ci przyspieszyć i sam rozwinął pełną prędkość, a trzeba przyznać, że jak na tłuściocha biegał nadzwyczajnie szybko - pochylił się do przodu i trzymał ręcę luźno z tyłu, bezwiednie powiewając nimi na wietrze - biegał jak typowy animedupek, jednak był ninją, więc mógł. Nie byłeś w stanie dotrzymać mu kroku, więc co i rusz się zatrzymywał. Skupiony na biegu, nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że zbliżyłeś się do przerośniętych chabazi. Nagle za ramię chwicyła cię zdeformowana kończyna. ''Co jest do cholery ''- zdążyłeś jedynie pomyśleć. W następnej chwili leżałeś już na ziemi. Niezwykle szybko wspięła się na ciebie jakaś wykoślawiona kreatura, charcząc przy tym i cię boleśnie okładając wszystkimi kończynami. Wrzeszczysz z bólu. Nie masz pojęcia co się dzieje. Dostajesz w głowę. Jesteś otumaniony. Zdziczały atak trwa nieprzerwanie. Słyszysz tłustego ninję. On też wrzeszczy. Chyba odgania kreaturę. Udaje ci się wyłapać pojedyncze słowa. ''STYL... ELEKTROLITYCZNEGO... WĘŻA... Powietrze przecina blask światła. Następnie słyszysz huk. Strzał? Nie, to nie to. Kreatura skowyczy i odlatuje kilka metrów na bok, a następnie wstaje z powrotem na wykoślawione kończyny. Możesz się jej przyjrzeć. left Polion?! Byłem przekonany, że już wszystkie wytrzebiono. Niezwykle nienawistne i chore stworzenia, które czekają tylko, żeby stłuc niewinnego przechodnia do nieprzytomności, żeby polizać jego pępek - po co? Nikt tego nie wie, pewnie nawet same poliony nie wiedzą, tak chore są to stworzenia! Istota szykowała się do kolejnego natarcia. Spojrzałeś kątem oka na Kocińskiego i tu kolejne zaskoczenie - grubas trzymał w ręku elektrolityczny klucz w formie bicza, pokryty kwasem, a na czole wyrósł mu hełm w kształcie mistycznego mango. Poddaj się nędzna kreaturo, albo nie okażę ci litości - ''wrzeszczy, jednak zastanawiasz się po co, to polion, upośledzony bardziej niźli wczesne stadium dałna. Wykoślawieniec naciera z dzikim jazgotem, jednak Kociński bez wahania zamahuje się biczem i okłada stworzenie w akompaniamencie błysków i efektownych eksplozji. Jednak głupiec za bardzo się skupił na przeciwniku. Nagle z sąsiednich chaszczy wyskoczył kolejny polion! thumb|left|400px Wskoczył na plecy ninjy i powalił go na ziemię i wsadził łokieć w usta grubasa, a kolano zaczął wbijać w wątrobę, powodując wzrost żółci w organizmie i emulgację tłuszczu, zabijając powoli acz skutecznie. Nie mogłeś na to pozwolić. Chciałeś podnieść kamień, aby zamontować go w procy, jednak nigdzie ich nie było - rolnicy wygrzebali, żeby nie zniszczyć radła, więc złapałeś za kartofla, który rósł w ziemi. Trafiła ci się wyjątkowo dorodna korobyla, którą z niespotykaną precyzją postrzeliłeś szujowatego poliona, rozbryzgując białawy sok ziemniaczany na sporą odległość. Z krzaków zaczęły wyłaniać się kolejne parszywce. Kociński postanowił skorzystać z najpotężniejszej broni. ''MEGAZORD... AKTYWACJA... '' Kłusem podbiegł do ciebie i wskoczył ci na plecy, wyciągnął drugi bicz i zaczął szaleńczo nimi wywijać. Skutecznie okładał poliony, trzymając je na dystans, jednak nie minęło dużo czasu zanim skończył się elektrolit w jednym z Węży Elektrolitycznych. Był na to przygotowany, wyrzucił zużyty bicz i kazał ci się obkręcać, dzięki czemu wszystko wokół was było objętę polem rażenia, nie pozwalając zaatakować was od flanki. Jednak była to formacja wyłącznie defensywna. Wiedzieliście, że wraz z momentem, w którym wyczerpie się elektrolit w drugim biczu, będziecie zgubieni. I kiedy ta chwila nieubłaganie zbliżała się już ku spełnieniu, nagle z krzaków, wystrzelił but, na pierwszy rzut oka glan, przyczepiony na długiej sprężynie, a wraz za nim słychać były strzały przypominające broń i widać sunące gwoździe, wbijające się w tkanki kwiczących polionów. Kilka zdołało zbiec. Śledziłeś je wzrokiem kiedy Kociński zaczął mówić do niewidocznych jeszcze wybawców. ''Proszę, proszę, czyżby to nie sama Obsydianowa Samarytanka wraz ze swoim zmechanizowanym Oddziałem Tropicielskim? '' I spojrzałeś się w ich kierunku. Toż to na wpół cyborg Maczuga z mechanicznym kolanem, znana także jako Android-19, przewodząca grupie harcerskiej z podobnie zbeszczeszonymi ciałami. ''Tym razem mieliście szczęście, że byliśmy w pobliżu, następnym razem nie liczcie na takie szczęście, a co ważniejsze, nie wchodźcie nigdy więcej nam w drogę! Zuchy! Ruszamy wytropić resztę tego tałatajstwa! - ''odpowiedziała Maczuga i ruszyli dalej. Jak się dowiedziałeś potem od Kocińskiego, jego klan i frakcja harcerzy nie byli przyjaźnie do siebie nastawieni i coś ci mówiło, że jeszcze się spotkacie. Nie marnując więcej czasu wyruszyliście do ostatecznego celu. Okazał się nim Klebark, obleśna zapyziała dziura, tak bardzo zapuszczona, że nawet lokalna filia Sano nie działała już tu od 5 lat, a ludzie mieszkający tu byli tak bardzo analfabetyczni, że jedynie Tylkowo i Pasym mogły z nim zawodniczyć pod tym względem. Sam Klebark natomiast słynął jedynie z faktu, że kiedyś wylądowało tu ufo, jednak było to już dawno i nieprawda. Jakby się zastanowić, było to idealne miejsce na kryjówkę - ukrycie klasztoru przed niewłaściwymi oczami. W sali tronowej czekał już mistrz Szkoły Pieroga - Jia Grubao, odległy potomek Pierwszego Ministra Jia Sidao, protoplasty szkoły, którego techniki pozostały niemal bez zmian, udoskonalono je głównie poprzez tycie. ''Nareszcie przybywasz wybranku. Czas, abyś rozpoczął swój trening. Przystępujesz do wielomiesięcznego i ciężkiego treningu. Zakończ trening i wypełnij przeznaczenie